Shunt resistors are low resistance resistors that are used in many electronic devices and circuits to measure the current flow through a component or a circuit. The voltage drop across a shunt resistor is measured, which readily provides the current flow through the shunt resistor. The resistance of a shunt resistor is very low so as to minimize the effects of the shunt resistance on the circuit. If the shunt resistance is high, the shunt resistor will draw power from the component or circuit from which it is measuring current. In addition to having low resistance, the shunt resistor has to pass all the current flowing through the circuit or component. Accordingly, shunt resistors are components that typically have high volumes so as to have low resistance and the ability to conduct the current flow through the component or circuit.